heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019)
The Angry Birds Movie 2 (or simply Angry Birds 2) is an 2019 computer-animated action comedy film based on Rovio Entertainment's Angry Birds video game series, produced by Columbia Pictures, Rovio Animation, and Sony Pictures Animation, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. The sequel to the 2016 film The Angry Birds Movie, the film is directed by Thurop Van Orman, from a screenplay by Peter Ackerman, and stars the voices of Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, and Bill Hader reprising their roles from the first film. It is currently scheduled for release on August 16, 2019. Plot The birds and pigs are in constant war against each other after Piggy Island, which was destroyed in a prior battle with the birds, is rebuilt. Eventually, an ice ball from a nearby isle called Eagle Island hits the sea near the pigs' island. Zeta, the leader of the island, is fed up with her frozen surroundings and wants to occupy the two islands by shooting ice balls to force their inhabitants to evacuate. Meanwhile, three hatchlings, one of whom is Terence and Matilda’s daughter, plan to act in a play using the three eggs at a beach, but the eggs drift out to sea by accident. They have to set sail to retrieve them. Chuck and Bomb ask Red to join in a blind date activity. Red meets Silver, Chuck's sister and an excellent engineering student, but his words discourage her. Red quits the meeting and Leonard comes to his house to negotiate. Red reluctantly agrees to build an alliance with the pigs and they recruit Chuck, Bomb, Silver and Mighty Eagle. They hold a special meeting in Mighty Eagle’s cave. When they show a photo of Zeta, Mighty Eagle behaves abnormally. The meeting is disrupted when an ice ball hits Eagle Mountain and destroys it, but the team escape just in time. Then the team set out to fight against Zeta, assuring the civilians they don’t need to evacuate. Then they travel to Eagle Island by submarine. After opening the hatch door, Mighty Eagle confesses that Zeta is his ex-fiancée and he abandoned her due to his cowardice. Then he flies back to Bird Island. Meanwhile, Zeta decides to build lava balls. The three hatchlings finally find the eggs on a small island, held by a python. They somehow defeat her and plan to drift back to Bird Island, but they arrive at Piggy Island by mistake. They’re greeted by three piglets and the birds travel by hot air balloon with the pigs. Red insists on fighting alone and Silver decides to follow him. They intrude the base from the mouth of the weapon only to be captured by the guards. The other team members disguise themselves as a Trojan eagle, grab a key card in a washroom, and get into the base. The eagle guards are driven to dance by its funny movement, as the team find Red and Silver have been caught. But they have to escape from the base as their disguise spontaneously disassembles. The guards don’t notice this as they’re busy dancing. As Red and Silver are confined, Zeta tells them her purpose and commands her subordinates to fire at birds’ town and Pig City, wondering why they haven’t evacuated, for which Red remembers telling everyone not to evacuate. After she leaves them to start the countdown of the launch of lava balls, Red blames himself, saying that he put himself before anyone else and admits to Silver that he's afraid of not being liked if he's not a hero anymore. Silver frees herself and Red using her hair, and they’re reunited with the team. Red finally admits Silver should be the hero, and Silver shows her plan to destroy the weapon. She and Red put themselves in an ice ball and it rolls on the rail, about to fall onto the weapon. But it misses the target, and the whole team are confronted by Zeta and her guards. At this time, Mighty Eagle arrives and apologizes to Zeta, but Zeta begins to quarrel with him, revealing his name as Ethan, and showing they have had a daughter. While they’re quarreling, Silver secretly tells Chuck to tie up the weapon using her invention, a powerful rope, just before Zeta finishes her quarrel and pushes the release button to fire numerous lava balls, only to be decelerated by the rope. As the rope breaks, the hatchlings and the piglets traveling above Eagle Island help grasp it. The lava balls then bounce back and destroys the whole base. All the birds and pigs escape, and Mighty Eagle protects his daughter from being crushed by a metal plate. Zeta shows gratitude to him and they finally hold a wedding ceremony, with Red as the chief witness. Then everyone cheered for Red for saving the islands, but Red knew Silver deserves the credit for her plan and being the real hero instead of him, but everyone loves Red even more now because of his newfound selflessness and cheered for him, too. Then the birds have a huge party while Red and Silver begin a romantic relationship, until Chuck arrives and interrupts the two. The hatchlings put the eggs back home but three snakelets hatch. Then the injured mother python comes and exchanges the babies with them. But the three new hatchlings eventually drift out to sea, saying goodbye to their sisters. Cast *Jason Sudeikis as Red *Rachel Bloom as Silver *Leslie Jones as Zeta *Josh Gad as Chuck *Bill Hader as King Leonard *Danny McBride as Bomb *Suzanne Waters as Bomb's Opera Voice *Awkwafina as Courtney *Sterling K. Brown as Garry Pig *Eugenio Derbez as Glenn *Peter Dinklage as Ethan "Mighty" Eagle *Beck Bennett as Hank, Brad *Zach Woods as Carl Eagle *Pete Davidson as Jerry Eagle *Lil Rel Howery as Alex *Dove Cameron as Ella *Nicki Minaj as Pinky *Brooklynn Prince as Zoe *Genesis Tennon as ViVi (Vincent) *JoJo Siwa as Jay, Kira *Maya Rudolph as Matilda *Anthony Padilla as Hal *Tiffany Haddish as Debbie *Colleen Ballinger as Roxanne *David Dobrik as Axel *Faith Urban as Beatrice, Sophie *Sunday Urban as Lily, Isla *Alma Varsano14 as Sam-Sam (Samantha) *Gaten Matarazzo as Bubba *Nolan North as Terence *Tony Hale as Mime Bird *Alex Hirsch as Steve Eagle *Mason Ramsey as Oliver *John Schwab as Motorbike Bird *Thurop Van Orman as Duck, Seal *Ally Garrett as Snake, Pig Mother *John Cohen as Eagle Detector *Sean Charmatz as Invisible Pig, Teacher *Kelly Prizeman as Bomb's Mom *Josh Engel as Dude Bird *Asher Bishop as Scott *Hazel Van Orman as Hazel *Leif Van Orman as Leif *David C. Smith as Grumpy Dad *John Rice as Quad Bird *Nova Reed as Ally *Kaci Simotas as Anders *Eliza Cohen as Jenny *Samantha Cohen as Bailey *Isla Andrews as Eloise Videos Trailer THE ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE 2 - Official Teaser Trailer THE ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE 2 - Official Trailer THE ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE 2 – International Trailer THE ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE 2 - Final Trailer TV Shot The Angry Birds Movie 2 - TV Spot Nerves Pre-Release Images The_Angry_Birds_Movie_2_(2019)_Teaser_poster.jpg Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Films Category:Media Category:Tertiary Media Category:Animated Films